


仿生Leo不会梦见Cris

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Androids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 大家看到题目应该就晓得是什么类型的了，不适请及时点×。又名“我打一个电话，27个梅西就会出现在你家门口。”





	仿生Leo不会梦见Cris

**Author's Note:**

> 大家看到题目应该就晓得是什么类型的了，不适请及时点×。
> 
> 又名“我打一个电话，27个梅西就会出现在你家门口。”

罗纳尔多正对着客厅里的27个大箱子发呆。

因为他完全没有印象在近期订购了任何大件物品。

直到皮克打来了电话。

“你应该已经收到仿生人了吧。一开始我还奇怪你为什么会要27个，不过想到你近乎疯狂的收集癖我也不好说什么。刚好最近你生日，就当是生日礼物了。不过下次产品内测我要考虑一下成本再找你了。”

“你怎么知道我喜欢收集东西？我在曼联的时候还没这个习惯啊。”罗纳尔多心想不愧是皮看穿。

“Leo和我说过你收集了他的所有球衣，哪怕是四五十年前已经绝版了的老男孩球衣都要重新找裁缝定制。”其实他的竹马不止和他吐槽过一次，小到每一双球鞋，大到每一次领奖的奖杯，葡萄牙人总是好好地保存在收藏室里。皮克隐约觉得罗纳尔多即将辟出第二个私人收藏馆给他放置这些年他们一起在场上比赛的所有照片了。

“不过因为是内测产品，所以每个仿生人的使用期限只有3天，而且会定时收回。你要是想买的话等我们的产品面向市场了，KOSMOS绝对第一个生产你的产品。”身兼巴萨财政副主席和KOSMOS公司CEO的皮克好不容易在众多会议中抽出时间给罗纳尔多打电话，他喝了口水，继续说：“启动方法很简单，你说一遍Leo的全名就好了，不过只有你说才有用。还有啊，为了不让你产生审美疲劳，每个年龄的我都给你做了一个，箱子上面有标注年龄。”这时秘书通过内线电话提醒了日理万机的总裁先生下一个视频会议会在两分钟后开始，所以两人只能先挂断了电话。

罗纳尔多这才想起整件事情的来龙去脉。半年前皮克突然找到他说KOSMOS的仿生人内测，团队邀请他参与。然而实际上是因为申请的员工数量达不到开发团队要的基数，于是皮克就把“魔爪”伸向了球坛。

当时罗纳尔多打开皮克给他发过来的表格，心不在焉的填完后便发回给了皮克。

大概是年龄和个数就在上下两行所以填错了。罗纳尔多给自己一个白眼，但凡当时细心一点现在也不会在家里被27个巨大的箱子包围着。

罗纳尔多费了一番功夫找到了最老的那个——39岁，已经退役两年的梅西。

拿走箱子后葡萄牙人先仔细观察了一下，内心感慨道皮克不愧是梅西的竹马。换成球迷大概都分辨不出来真人和仿生人的区别。

虽然阿根廷人酷爱烤肉，但是作为职业足球运动员，多年养成的饮食习惯并没有让他的身材像充气气球一样迅速膨胀。不过运动量相比以前有所减少，肌肉多少也消下去了一点，梅西本人也变成了货真价实的团子。

不过最重要的就是退役后他不再留着圣诞老人似的胡子了，这可就真的要感谢罗纳尔多了。以前两人还现役时，罗纳尔多只能通过冰冷的手机屏幕催促梅西去刮胡子——哪怕只是修一下也好，但梅西对这件事情不甚上心，结束视频之后就把视频那头的叮嘱丢到九霄云外去了。

退役后罗纳尔多为了迁就梅西的怕冷体质搬到了巴塞罗那，这也给他提供了直接上手的机会。经过葡萄牙人一个月的早起剃须的疯狂轰炸，梅西可算是记得天天刮胡子了。

罗纳尔多默默坐着，不知过了多久才缓缓说出阿根廷人的名字。Lionel Andrés Messi Cuccittini——这短短四个单词却代表着一位不世出的足球天才，他的此生挚爱。

被唤醒之后，原本呆呆站着的仿生人仿佛睡梦中的人被兜头一桶冷水浇醒一般一颤，苏醒了过来。

“Cris，家里怎么这么冷，你是不是又把暖气调低了。”梅西一边抱怨着一边向衣帽间走去。

罗纳尔多知道梅西怕冷，但是他更喜欢看见原本就软乎乎的人穿得跟个球一样，而且手感也不错，所以有时他会悄悄地把暖气调低几度，反正他不怕冷。

“我才没有，明明是你这两年更怕冷了好吗。”罗纳尔多愣了一会儿，半开玩笑地说道。

梅西穿好衣服之后他提议吃烤肉，鉴于阿根廷人只看不吃的性子，罗纳尔多只能指挥他在手机上把牛肉订好，自己去厨房里准备配菜和酱料。罗纳尔多在厨房里忙着，梅西在客厅里闲着，所以他只好打开电视，继续看Vis A Vis。

一通忙活之后总算是解决了晚饭问题，两人坐在餐桌边吃着烤肉——当然，还有大量的蔬菜。梅西虽然不喜欢吃蔬菜，但他还是会保持一定的摄入量。而罗纳尔多显然十分享受蔬菜的味道，手边还有一杯不知道用什么蔬菜榨成的汁，看起来绿油油的，大概是放了鳄梨吧。

葡萄牙人吃饭时不知在想什么，时不时还叹气，不过梅西早就习以为常，大概是又想到了什么奇奇怪怪的东西。罗纳尔多的心思很难猜，不过在爱情这方面倒是直白的不得了，当年在退役发布会的求婚现在想起来梅西脸上都还会一热。

罗纳尔多看着梅西在厨房里洗碗的背影，觉得这样也挺好的，至少不会让他一个人冰冷又充实的房子里。

3天之后，罗纳尔多看着KOSMOS的人运走了他，没说什么，只是拆开了38岁的阿根廷人，循环往复。

其实他们的日常也没有什么特别的，不过就是打打FIFA踢踢球偶尔上INS看看大家最近的动态，遇到有比赛了就守着直播罢了。不过罗纳尔多很怀念这种感觉。

等到他拆到37岁以前的梅西的时候，又多了一项日常——催梅西刮胡子。不过有时候本尊懒得刮，他只好亲自上阵。

不过拆到了29岁的梅西的时候，他的提议遭到了梅西的强烈拒绝，阿根廷人说：“百年美洲杯快到了，留胡子可以带来好运。我已经和Kun约好啦，你可不能趁我睡觉时偷偷剃掉，要不然我把你的发胶和美黑素全扔了。”说完还退后一步，嘚瑟地挑了挑眉。

罗纳尔多愣了一下，28岁，2016年，的确是百年美洲杯。老天可能的确带来了好运，却全部只给了一个人。他看着面前笑得天真的爱人，不知该说什么好，就算真实世界如此残酷，也总要给遍体鳞伤的他们留下一点期盼。

最后罗纳尔多也没有偷偷动手，不过只是胡子，没有必要为此大动干戈。

不算寒冷的冬天悄悄走了，但是梅西并没有因此多出去走动，还是在家里窝着，看看电视或者和罗纳尔多打FIFA。

有一次两人激烈地玩着FIFA，罗纳尔多好不容易操控着自己从内马尔脚下断下了球——要知道不管是在现实还是在游戏里想从小跳蚤脚下断球都不是一件易事，即使对方是罗纳尔多。他狂奔五十米最终将球送入球网，看着屏幕里的自己庆祝完之后才发现对方的阵型一直没有动。他奇怪地转头去看梅西，还以为他受了刺激准备拔网线了，却发现梅西拿着手柄愣愣地坐着，仿佛被萨满抽去了灵魂。罗纳尔多这才记起3天的期限已经到了，只好把他放回箱子里，关上电视，独自回到卧室洗漱休息。

等他拆到19岁以前的梅西时，他的心情发生了一点变化，因为2008年以前，两人都互不相识，虽然听说过很多梅西以前的事情，但是他很好奇是怎样的少年，才能背负着可能无法长高的命运孤注一掷地选择了足球这一条铺满荆棘的道路。

而且19岁以前的梅西对未来的自己也十分期待，所以这时罗纳尔多的“博物馆”就派上了用场。每次看见少年惊喜不已的眼神，他就会感慨这十几近二十年的时间大概比他记忆中的还要精彩。

夏天到了，法布拉广场的法国梧桐仿佛也更绿了，而罗纳尔多手里也只剩下最后一个箱子——12岁的梅西。罗纳尔多纠结了一下还是拆开了他，毕竟皮克最近透露仿生人产品大概还有半年就可以上市了，到时候再买也不是不行。

恰好碰上6月24日，所以罗纳尔多带着小Leo去了蛋糕店买了他最爱的巧克力蛋糕，不管是糖分还是热量对于罗纳尔多来说自然是超标了，但是一年也就一次，偶尔放松反而有益身心。

领走蛋糕时，罗纳尔多还特意向店员多要了点蜡烛，回家之后更是把以前没有用过的蜡烛拿了出来。小Leo很奇怪，因为他在阿根廷的时候从来没见过过生日要点这么多蜡烛的，所以他问道：“先生，为什么要点这么多蜡烛？”

罗纳尔多把坐在旁边的小孩抱过来放在他的大腿上，小孩顺手就把手臂挂在他的脖子上，罗纳尔多以为他怕掉下来，于是搂住了小孩的腰，说：“因为点更多的蜡烛你就能许更多的愿望啊。Leo这么乖，值得更多的愿望。”

小孩紧了紧手臂，说：“可是我不需要这么多愿望啊。我能顺利长高并且踢球，家里人健健康康的，而且我能一直在先生身边就好了。”

罗纳尔多看着怀里12岁的梅西和地板上灿若星辰的蜡烛，心里却清清楚楚地知道，哪怕他把所有蜡烛都点亮，梅西也不能再回到他的身边了。

END


End file.
